1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging technology and, particularly, to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical lens module 40 is shown in FIG. 4. The lens module 40 includes a barrel 41 and a number of lenses 42 received in the barrel 41. Generally, the lenses 42 are fixed in the barrel 41 via adhesive. However, if the adhering strength of the adhesive deteriorates, the imaging quality of the lens module will be prone to be unstable.
What is needed is a lens module to overcome or at least mitigate the above described problem.